


Inspiration

by Porg_Master



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, I'm back!, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porg_Master/pseuds/Porg_Master
Summary: Callum is an amazing artist and can sometimes get carried away in his work... So much so that Rayla becomes increasingly interested as to what exactly he is drawing.My return to AO3 oneshot... I'm back!
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Many of you reading this have probably been wondering why I haven't posted in... (Checks calender) months! More details in the end notes.

Callum was an artist through and through. Though he normally never really admitted it, he found that he was exceptionally good at sketching complex and intricate things from memory alone! Besides, Rayla really seemed to like his abilities, and that's why he suddenly began taking pride in his talent.

Normally, Callum would just be sitting on a log or rock (depending on where the campsite was located) and he would begin drawing and letting his strokes ease over the pages, forming basic lines and figures. Occasionally, Rayla would watch the process from behind and admire how slowly and steadily the young prince moved his hand across the blank surface. It was only recently that Callum had noticed her do this.

“Watcha drawin’ this time?” An impatient (but happy) Rayla asked from behind Callum’s shoulder. Callum had only made two or three blots along the page when she had interrupted. He was never mad at her interruptions though, in fact he enjoyed hearing her sweet voice as he continued his process. Her melodic tone and adorable accent helped him concentrate.

“Oh, nothing.” Callum said, never taking his eyes off the page. “Just seeing where this line goes.” Rayla gave a curt nod behind him.

“Is that how all y’ur drawin’s start?” She asked as she dropped what she was carrying (‘Likely some firewood’ Callum thought) and knelt beside him. “With you just strokin’ the pencil along the page haphazardly?” Callum’s smile widened.

“It’s not ‘haphazardly’” Callum explained as he continued brushing the pencil along the surface. “I’m just flowing with whatever my mind tells my hand to do. After a while, I’ll know what it is.”

“Ah!” Rayla exclaimed as she grasped the concept. “So, whatever y-ur mind ’s thinkin’ will just show up on the page?” Callum continued to stare down at the page.

“Yeah,” He said happily, “Pretty much.” Rayla left and picked up the firewood again and began preparing for the night as Callum continued to draw, the image finally beginning to take shape as a long haired, pointy eared elf. He was drawing Rayla, next to a warm campfire.

The night was colder than most and Callum had wrapped himself in a spare blanket as Rayla sat adjacent to him, warming her hands by the glowing flames she had ignited. The elf remained motionless, except to occasionally rub her hands together to generate some much needed heat. She did her best not to show it, but she was deathly cold even with the heat of the fire. Rayla gave a slight shudder as an unwelcomed chill rushed up her spine. Callum took notice.

“Are you alright?” He asked as Rayla silently cursed her body for showing weakness.

“Nah!” She said proudly. “I’m fine. Just a little chill is all.” She said as she tried to return her attention to the fire, but her eyes locked on Callum’s emerald eyes and suddenly she felt warmer. Suddenly realising that they were staring at each other, Rayla whipped her head back to the flickering tongues of orange heat and tried to immerse herself in the gentle sway and movement of the flames.

“Are you sure?” Callum asked after he had realised that she was no longer looking back at him. Rayla tilted her head a little.

“Just a bit cold.” She admitted. Wait?! Why had she admitted that! That was not the way of her people to show weakness! Even if it was as simple as being a bit cold! Callum began to wiggle out of his blanket and Rayla did her best to stifle a giggle at the boy's funny movements.

“Here.” He said mid-wiggle. “You can have the blanket then.” Rayla started to lean away.

“No, no!” She said frantically. “You can keep it, it was just a little chill. I’m not tha’ cold.” another chill temporarily froze her body. She cursed the wind for blowing at the exact wrong time. Callum held one side of the blanket close to him and the other side he draped over Rayla’s back.

“Then we can share.” He said as Rayla tried to struggle out, but eventually gave in to the warmth and sat huddled with Callum under the amazing comfortable blanket. Part of Rayla still wanted to get out of the sheets and show how fortified against the elements she was, but another, much larger part of her really wanted to sit in the warmth. Not to mention, she now had an opportunity to tease Callum, which always brought a smile to her face.

“I think you can change that sketch now.” She said as Callum spun his head around in alarm and curiosity. How had she seen his sketch?! As if to answer his thought, Rayla pulled Callum’s sketchbook out of her vest and handed it to him. Callum apprehensive took the book from her and opened it to his most recent sketch. “Do ya really think I’m that cute?” Rayla asked as she pointed to the sketch of her with her large eyes reflecting the flames almost perfectly. Callum’s heart raced to his throat and his mind worked frantically to come up with a response. His senses were shocked and startled at her discovery of his admiration of her… but she seemed to be taking it well, and Callum was an expert at pushing boundaries…

“No.” he said suddenly, Rayla gave a slight jerk away from him at the statement. This is what she got for showing weakness! Ugh! “You’re so much better than anything I could ever sketch.” Rayla suddenly felt helpless. Was that really how he felt? “You’re just so smart, and amazing. Fast and beautiful.” He said as he moved a stray piece of her hair from moving into her stunning, violet eyes. “You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

Rayla couldn’t take anymore of his flattering words so she stopped his mouth from running in the quickest way she could think of. She leaned closer to him and kissed him. Suddenly, neither of them felt cold anymore, their faces were both warmer than the fire that they sat beside.

Finally, Rayla reeled from the embrace to rest her horns on Callum’s shoulder. She shifted into a comfortable position as Callum started adding himself next to her on his sketchpad. After a minute or so, he stopped.

“So, I guess we’re a thing now huh?” Rayla gave a laughing scoff as she nestled deeper into Callum’s knook.

“Don’t push y’ur luck, ya big dumb human.” She said sweetly. Callum laughed and continued drawing. His eyes stayed trained on the page as he gave one last remark before Rayla drifted into a sweet sleep.

“No matter what,” He began as he added the finishing touches to the sketch. He closed the book and set it down beside him. “You’ll always be my inspiration.”

**Author's Note:**

> My return to AO3 is a momentous occasion. Not long ago, I suddenly had thr most STUBBORN FLIPPING WRITERS BLOCK!!! I write to calm down and this writers block could very well be described as depression... Nevertheless I have beaten the damned blockage and am now ready to return to the wonderous world of books. (Insert clapping noise here) and to make it up to you guys, i will now be taking prompt requests! Comment below to share your ideas for my next oneshot. (Yes I will continue working on The Dragon and the Red Scarf as well as Unforgiven.)


End file.
